


照亮你的路

by poppyshen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M, Post-Canon, Unreliable Narrator, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyshen/pseuds/poppyshen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他努力找寻自我，但别人也在找他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	照亮你的路

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To make bright and clear your path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383019) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



> I would like to thank our wonderful lanyon, who created so many beautiful works including this one, and who generously allowed me to translate it into Chinese. Thank you for the trust! 
> 
> The work is also posted here:http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=114997&page=1&extra=#pid2141624 (Private site, username & password required)
> 
> -标题出自 Nick Cave的Into Your Arms 歌词（译者：这句和上下段落连起的大意是，让天使照亮你的道路，引领你回到我的怀抱。这歌多听上几遍就好听了。）
> 
> -再一次：剧透警告

他看着自己的脸，或者说那个顶着他的脸、不顾形象地对着美国队长微笑的男人。他们很快乐。快乐是一种情绪，而情绪是——  
　  
他不明白自己为何要救队长的性命。他的任务从未失手过，而队长是他的任务，或者仍旧是他的任务。  
　  
他是隐匿潜行、秘而不宣的武器，他不懂得如何进行搜寻而不造成破坏。  
　  
他随身带着一本记事本。他在山姆•威尔逊的房子里装了窃听器，队长现在也住在那里。  
　  
这很——很有启发性。  
  
　。  
　  
他每天都去史密森尼博物馆。他看着自己的脸，或是那个顶着他脸的男人。那儿有个小男孩儿，他穿着上面印着美队盾牌花纹的蓝色T恤。他捕捉到了他的目光。  
　  
他伸出手指贴上嘴唇。小男孩哭着跑开了。  
　  
　。  
　  
 _他可能在任何地方，史蒂夫——_  
　  
 _我认为他没有走远。_  
　  
 _他已经不是你的朋友了。_  
　  
 _他不是我的敌人。_  
　  
（有时候，他不得不把监控讯号调至无声，因为队长声音里的真诚让他不堪忍受。）  
  
。  
  
他去了布鲁克林。根据博物馆的展示和残留的少许档案记载，詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯出生于布鲁克林。  
　  
他不太相信这点；他是件武器，武器不是生出来的。它们在鲜血和痛楚中被打造孕育。也许他与人类并没有太大不同，他们在鲜血和痛楚中被打造孕育。他去了墓地。马修•罗杰斯长眠于此，活过，死了。约瑟夫•罗杰斯，107步兵团，长眠于此。萨拉•罗杰斯长眠于此。一个并非圣贤却是完美英雄的人的家人，而最小的那个曾说过——  
　  
他往深处走去。乔治•巴恩斯与威妮弗蕾德•巴恩斯长眠于此，正直之士的灵魂都在上帝手中。  
　  
他不知道怎样才算是正直。亚历山大•皮尔斯常把这类话挂在嘴边，仿佛他毫不把任务放在心上。  
　  
　。  
　  
他回到华盛顿特区，整个周末都在听监控声讯。  
　  
山姆•威尔逊和队长吃了披萨，然后外出跑步去了。  
　  
山姆•威尔逊和队长做了去退伍军人医院的计划。  
　  
山姆•威尔逊和队长相处得十分融洽，笑声不断，其间还有些他理解起来特别费劲的笑话。  
　  
山姆•威尔逊和队长响应那个红发俄国人的征召，已经离开了特区。  
  
　  
　。  
　  
如果说布鲁克林是一种无法明确目标的疼痛，就像幻肢痛，那么曼哈顿就是一种声影交杂的偏头疼。山姆•威尔逊和队长在复仇者大厦内，而冬兵知道那里无门可入。  
　  
几十年前，曾有一次任务。他对刹车系统动了手脚。它不尽如人意。任务总是不尽如人意，如果他无法看见那些人的眼白的话。不过，霍华德和玛利亚•史塔克夫妇死了，一如其他埋葬在圣十字公墓里的白骨。死人骨头嘎嘎响的声音都一样。  
　  
安东尼•史塔克从不是任务。  
　  
他坐在大厦边一家咖啡馆的露天桌旁，一位漂亮的女招待朝着他微笑。天气炎热，但她对他长长的衣袖或是戴着手套的左手没说什么。  
　  
他点了一杯美式咖啡。他喜欢其中的讽刺之意[1]。  
  
他打开一本小记事本，眼睛紧盯着拔地而起的高楼。  
　  
   。  
　  
曼哈顿是地狱厨房里一间昏暗酒吧内的威士忌。从秘密仓库里搞来的监控设备胡乱堆在一起，它们的来路深埋在暧昧不明的记忆里。  
　  
他没有足以绕过史塔克人工智能系统的知识和技能，不过他并不是唯一那个想要偷听的人。中央情报局以及神盾局的残余势力始终都在监听史塔克，他则监听他们。  
　  
　。  
　  
玛利亚•希尔是个能干的女人，尼古拉斯•J•弗瑞[下落不明]对她的信任不言自明。如今她为史塔克集团工作。  
　  
他也许是个空壳子，不过就是他也知道她仍然在为弗瑞卖命。  
　  
他寻思如果他是弗瑞的武器而不是皮尔斯手里的王牌，一切是否会有所不同。弗瑞冷酷无情，但并非没有人性。他渴望了解人性。  
　  
　。  
  
 _巴基还在外面什么地方。_  
　  
 _你的意思是我们要在外面放一盆牛奶吗，队长？_  
　  
（他觉得自己不怎么喜欢史塔克。他觉得队长也不喜欢他。）  
　  
　。  
　  
他做了一个梦。也许这就是人性。  
　  
　。  
　  
他生活在（他觉得那是生活）一个曾经的九头蛇藏身点内。它在史塔克的庞然大物面前相形见绌。有或没有弧反应器和互联网，我们都是英雄。  
　  
（他喜欢互联网。那上面有各种打着励志口号的猫咪图片。）  
　  
　。  
　  
莎伦•卡特，或者十三号特工，效力于中央情报局。她还未达到外勤工作的级别，这很古怪。神盾局内杠的时候，他见识过她的徒手格斗技巧。她对队长的忠诚令人钦佩。  
　  
他也许是个空壳子，但就是他也知道她仍然为弗瑞卖命。  
　  
中央情报局不如史塔克那么轻信，似乎。  
　  
他在靶场里见到了她。她危险得致命。  
　  
她和队长一起去喝咖啡，而他不知道自己对此的感受是什么。他们朝着对方微笑，队长漂亮地红了脸。  
　  
　。  
　  
他做梦。他正用拳头捶打某个人，直至他的金属指节内夹入了骨屑，而他对手（受害人）的脸成了断齿血块交混的一团污糟，血糊糊的，已无从辨认。他的受害人脖子上挂了一条链子，他将它勾起来，读起了身份识别牌上的名字，手指发颤。  
　  
[巴恩斯，J.B.]  
　  
他冒着冷汗醒来。  
　  
 _我以为你——_  
　  
 _我以为——_  
　  
　。  
　  
他回到咖啡馆。那是个思考的好地方。城市在他周围隆隆作响，全然无视他的存在。那个梦醒了之后他依然在颤抖，电流在他的皮肤下跳动。  
　  
“你曾是那么神出鬼没。”  
　  
他猛地抬头，红头发俄国人正坐在他的对面。(罗曼诺娃，娜塔莉亚•雅利阿诺夫娜)。  
　  
“要不是身上的疤，我还以为你完全是个幻想人物。” 现在她的头发短了，像个男孩儿，她的嘴唇饱满，弯成一个得意的微笑，他想这可能是她的标志表情。  
　  
他寻思着什么样的女人会对杀手有幻想。  
　  
“你撞坏头了。”他说，声音几不可闻。“你本会是可接受的附带损害。”  
　  
“但你不是，”她说。“你得进来。”  
　  
“我不去神盾局。”他说，匆匆起身。  
　  
“你没听说吗？”她也站了起来，弓起身体，做好了准备逃跑，或是战斗。“没有神盾局了。”  
　  
“故事编得挺像，黑寡妇，”他说。“你一定以为我是新生儿吧。”  
　  
“要是在过去，”她说，“你也许还真是。”她将手插入连帽衫的口袋里。“但你还是得进来。你把史塔克惹毛了。”  
　  
“那有利于陶冶情操。”他说。他正在学习有关幽默感的知识，幽默感是——  
　  
　。  
　  
当他们踏进史塔克大厦后，警报声响了起来，笼子立刻从天而降。他低吼着伏低身体，心脏剧烈地捶打着胸腔。这可能是恐惧。他不能确定。自从他上次有此类感受已过去很久。  
　  
（他被关进冷冻仓，他本能地伸手触向玻璃，来抵挡住那永不消退的寒冷。）  
　  
　。  
　  
他们将他的双臂在身后铐在一起。他能够轻易挣脱开他们，但他什么也没说。  
　  
“那么说，”史塔克说。“你就是队长的烈火旧情人啊。”  
　  
他很肯定队长永远是点燃他引线的火星。  
　  
“关于他我们知道些什么？”  
　  
“四五年被九头蛇收归，后经由俄国人训练，”黑寡妇说。他想她说的一定是对的。“过去二三十年间，乖乖地给亚历山大•皮尔斯当杀手。”  
　  
他大概不应告诉史塔克他父母曾如何尖叫不过也了结得很快。这是种慰藉吗？他不清楚。  
　  
“你记得什么，巴恩斯？”史塔克问。  
　  
“巴恩斯。”这个名字从他自己嘴里说出来听着十分陌生。长眠于此。长眠于此。“队长是我的任务。”  
　  
史塔克的目光变得咄咄逼人。“你是来杀他的吗，巴恩斯？我们不会让你这么干的。我们的感情好着呢。”  
　  
他摇了摇头。“他是——我在他这边。”  
　  
“我与乐队同在[2]，我懂了。”史塔克说。  
　  
他不懂。他完全不懂。  
　  
“队长在哪里？”  
　  
“西海岸的某处，带着他的私人禽类收藏。”  
　  
“你让他追假线索去了，”他说，感到挫败。队长不在这里。  
　  
“真能直奔主题，巴恩斯，”史塔克说，“不过，寇森可不是什么假线索。”  
　  
“他什么时候回来？”  
　  
　。  
　  
“玛利亚•希尔还在给弗瑞卖命。”他说。“莎伦•卡特也是。”  
　  
“行啊，你们几个，连一个刚解冻的杀手都能看出这点，也许我们需要复习一下秘密特工的定义了。”  
　  
“先说你自己吧，史塔克局长，”黑寡妇说。  
　  
“别以为穿了紧身猫女装就是秘密特工了。”史塔克说。  
　  
他眨着眼睛，来回看着他们两个。  
　  
“史塔克集团是神盾局的对外掩护？”  
　  
“严格地说，史塔克集团是史塔克集团。我们只是外借给神盾局。”  
　  
“而你是局长？”  
  
“好吧，你看，我们那时需要进行重组。你看上去很惊讶。这家伙惊讶个什么劲啊？他的手指还没搭上二十一世纪的脉搏呢。”  
　  
他的手指曾捏在无数脖子周围，压迫那些颈动脉。  
　  
“我以为你没时间管神盾局，史塔克。”  
　  
　。  
　  
事情是这样的，托尼•史塔克对于传承生出了一定的喜好。  
　  
　。  
　  
队长与山姆•威尔逊、代号鹰眼和特工寇森一起归来了。  
　  
“巴基，”他说。“你——你来了。”  
　  
“巴基，”特工寇森说。“巴恩斯？”  
　  
“别那么紧张兮兮的，寇森。”史塔克说。“你的卡片还值些钱。这位的家伙很经久耐用，他挺会爱惜保养。”  
  
“史塔克，”队长轻声说。“闭嘴。”他看着他的样子就好像以前从没见过像他这样的人。“巴基，我一直在找你。”  
　  
“我知道，”他说。“我一直在监视你。”  
　  
“额，这可真让人难堪。”山姆说。  
　  
　。  
　  
“我不知道我是谁，”他说。  
　  
“你是巴基，”队长说，声调不太对。  
　  
“我不知道我是谁，”他说，再一次，“但我知道你是谁。我们的家人埋在一个墓地里。”  
　  
队长点头如捣蒜。  
　  
“我想我追随过你，”他说。  
　  
“是的，”队长说。“有许多回。”  
　  
他微笑。  
　  
更妙的是队长也回以微笑。  
　  
　。  
　  
他做梦。他正在揍人，他的两只手都是血肉之体。那疼痛如此荣耀。  
　  
 _有本事，去招惹和你块头相当的人吧!_  
　  
　。  
　  
他颤抖着醒来，接着走向起居室。他不比这栋建筑里的任何男女更具威胁，这已是定论。如果史提芬•斯兰奇[3]说是这样，那就是这样。  
  
“要是我永远想不起来怎么办？”  
　  
队长直起脖子抬眼看他。“你会想起来的。”他说，如此自信满满让他有点呼吸困难。“想看电影吗？”  
　  
窗户外面，世界可能正在走向灭亡，而他不确定自己能移开视线。  
　  
“好，”他无可奈何地说。  
　  
即便在电视机闪动的蓝色光线下，队长的笑容依然光芒四射。  
　  
　。  
　  
“要是我永远想不起来怎么办？”  
　  
“好吧，我估计你就是放个屁史蒂夫都会觉得是香的。”  
　  
他喜欢山姆•威尔逊。  
　  
“你是不是爱上他了？”他问。  
　  
山姆结结巴巴地说：“伙计，别误会。要是他那个样子我还不受吸引，我准是个死人——不过，我没爱上他。”他耸耸肩。“我还吊死在一棵树上呢。”  
　  
这事传开了。  
　  
　。  
　  
他们去中央公园跑步。他们从两边超过山姆两次，（注意左边，注意右边），他大骂他们两个。  
　  
　。  
　  
“我觉得山姆对娜塔莎有意思，”他说。  
　  
“我觉得娜塔莎对莎伦有意思，”史蒂夫说。  
　  
“我不能相信我们的九十高龄战士组他妈竟然这么八卦，”史塔克说。  
　  
“我能。”代号鹰眼说。  
　  
　。  
　  
他做梦。他在亲吻某人。  
　  
他在——  
　  
　。  
　  
他醒过来。这个梦是新的。他不曾被用来进行诱惑或是发掘自我。  
　  
匆匆冲过澡后，他走进起居室，然后脸颊烧了起来。  
　  
队长正边看电视边摆弄着一台平板电脑。  
　  
“嘿，巴基，”他说。“想看电影吗？”  
　  
突然间，他想知道队长是否有过冲动。  
　  
　。  
　  
“你是我的任务。”某个早上吃早餐时，他对队长说。  
　  
“这不是什么军队暗语吧？”史塔克问。  
　  
“有的时候，”队长说，“我不怎么喜欢你，托尼。”  
　  
　。  
　  
“有的时候，我想要摸你，”一天，他说道。  
　  
队长的脸微微泛红。  
　  
“有的时候，我梦见你。”他聊天似的说道。“我们抚摸对方，还接吻。我喜欢那样。”  
　  
“我们做过那些。”队长说。“以前。”  
　  
在所有人死去以前。长眠于此，长眠于此。  
　  
“它们也许不是梦，”队长说。“它们可能是回忆。或许，我们可以交流比对。”  
　  
他觉得队长声音里的渴望不是他想象出来的，但在这个充满移情和反移情[4]的世界里，这很难确定。  
  
“我认识你，”他说。“我以前谁也不认识。”  
　  
“我从没像了解你一样了解过其他人，”队长内疚之下脱口而出。 队长将手指贴上他的脸颊，时间之短暂让他以为它们的触感是他想象出来的。他希望他能将队长的指纹刻入自己的脸。  
　  
　。  
　  
“不会吧？”史塔克说。“你确定不只要件T恤就够了？”  
　  
他想起了史密森尼博物馆里那个哭着跑开的小男孩。  
　  
“不，”他说，态度坚决。  
　  
“不过也许再差也差不过纹身，”史塔克说。“除非你已经在屁股上方纹了： _如若拾获，请归还给罗杰斯队长_ 。”  
　  
这不是最糟糕的那个主意。  
　  
。　  
　  
当队长看到他手臂上那颗被蓝白红同心圆包围的新的星星时，他几乎说不出话来。  
　  
“我不知道我是谁，”他说。“但我知道你是谁。”  
　  
“你是巴基，”队长说，他哽咽了，情不自禁地抚上了那颗星星。  
　  
“是的，”他说。“好吧。”  
  
-End-  
  
注：  
[1]美式咖啡， americano，意大利语里的意思，就是美国人american。  
[2]上一句Bucky说I’m with him(我站在他这边)，Stark接口说I’m with the band，这是七十年代摇滚乐队骨肉皮粉的口号，所以Tony是在嘲笑Bucky是个追星脑残粉吧【大概】，另一方面复仇者联盟也确实是个band嘛【钢铁侠里有这个玩笑】。  
[3]Stephen Strange，就是Doctor Strange奇异博士啦。　  
[4]移情和反移情：<http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%8F%8D%E7%A7%BB%E6%83%85.>


End file.
